Dropout Invaders
by Dancing Kitsune
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] An Invader ship crashes and the girl Irken comes to live on Earth. After inviting her friends, Zim starts to realize just how confusing women can truely be.
1. invaderMAK

A/N: This was all originally Nako's thing. Well, she came up with the idea of us all being Irkens, and I thought, "why not have a fic about us coming to planet Earth and completely messing everything up?" And now I started it. I'm Evil. xD Mak is me, Nak is Nako, and Kir is Kila (r and l are pronounced the same in Japanese, so meh whatever) I'll prolly have the links to the actual pictures at the end of this.

Chapter one, invaderMAK

---

An invader spaceship crashes out in a field where Zim and Gir were trying an experiment. Zim, being Zim, starts to rant on how it's a fellow Irken here for back up while Gir runs over to the ship screeching "Weeeee!"

The top latch pops open and smoke fills the area, and out crawls a fierce looking Irken. The Irken stands on top of it's latch door, looking around at it's surroundings, looking much like a look-out for a pirate ship without the scope, but a hand in place.

"Who in the world are you? What exactly are you here? I did not call for any sort of back up! I'm doing perfectly fine on my own!" Zim cries out, waving his arms in the air.

"It is I, Invader Mak, here to...! uhm... Actually, I have no clue what I'm doing here." Mak gives out a sheepish grin and scratches the back of her head embarrassed. Mak then precedes lays down on the hatch and leans into her ship. " Um, Lir! What are we doing here again?" She practically cries out in a child like voice.

A small robot falls out of the ship ungracefully, landing on top of Gir in the process but not yet realizing it. The robot looked exactly like Gir, only Lir's eyes were an electric orange and her metal had some dents in it and some rust.

"Well, Mak," the small bot stands up and brushes itself off, "We weren't actually going anywhere in particular. We're on vacation, remember?" the bot finishes, it's robot hands now resting on it's hips annoyed with the orange-clad Irken.

Realization passes by Mak's eyes as they go wide, and she slips right off of the hatch door in her awkward state, landing on top of Zim effectively shutting him up. At this Lir just turns around and starts to hit her head on the ship in defeat.

Zim starts to flare around like a maniac from Mak laying on him. "Gah! Gel your heavy behind off of me this instant! I demand you-" He stops noticing some things as Mak stood.

One, she was wearing the strangest orange sweatshirt he'd ever seen, with some strange bike-looking symbol inside of a pink heart; along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Two, her antennas curled twice, much different than the usual straight out antennas, and they looked bouncy. Third, she was about a head taller than him.

"What's up with your height? Why are you so tall? You act like you're the equivalence of a 12 year old Earth female," he walks around her, contemplating what to say. "And you dress like that of a Earth male. You're a strange one indeed."

"You are so mean!" She cried out, "I wanna be short! What I'd give to be short like you!"

Zim simply starred blankly at her, then flatly said "You're insane."

"You should meet my friends! …Hey wait, what's this planet called?"

"Earth, why?"

"Earth, huh. I like it. I'm gonna like living here for sure." She said innocently as she walked over to her ship. "And Nak and Kir would most definitely love it here as well. I mean, there are plenty of green produce substance, and there are other Irkens here too! Oh, it seems like such fun! I can't wait to tell them!" She seemed to get more ecstatic as she ranted to herself.

"Hey wait, what in the world are you blabbering on about! I am an Invader, and I was assigned to dominate this planet!" He shouted as he chased after the strange Irken.

All the sudden Mak went rigid, and covered her face with her hands and shook it furiously, giggling the whole time. "…..heeheehee……!"

All Zim did was stare in confusion. Good thing Lir was there, for she knew what was going on. She walked up to Zim and pulled at his glove, saying "You said 'dominate' which is a term often used when talking about gay men. Which she's obsessed with." Zim stared at the orange bot, then slowly turned and stared at the orange clad Irken in horror.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. Come, Gir, we're going home." He said while shaking his head, then turned and walked away.

She watched then sighed, "I guess I'm on my own" she paused, her cheerful front vanished replaced by a bit of melancholy on her face, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a closed eyed ear-to-ear grin. "Oh well! I still have Nak and Kir coming to look forward to!"

She pressed a button inside the ship and the whole thing combined itself into a strange looking silver back pack with four light pink circles on it. In the center was the symbol for an Invader of the Irken race, only thing was that it was all scratched up, looking like it was done on purpose.

"Zim doesn't like us, heh. Oh well, not a lot do. Don't let it get to you, Mak. He's just some dog of the military, he doesn't know anything. Let's go the opposite way of that Zim-boy." The dented bot told Mak, and she nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah, let's make our new home, then we can call Nak and Kir and get everything set up. This time, we'll be happy." She said with a broad smile on her face as she pulled the hood over her head, effectively covering nearly all the face, and what wasn't covered by the material itself was covered by it's shadow.

End of Chapter one, invaderMAK

Picture of Invader Mak: www .deviantart. com/ view/ 20730469  
(get rid of the spaces first, else you aren't getting anywhere)


	2. interMISSION

invaderMAK

chapterTWO, interMISSION

A/N: I'm at the second chapter finally! Let's hope I make it to the third without loosing interest, right? lol It's just last time I tried writing I lost interest after the second chapter, and I just stopped writing all together after words. Of course, I had some random drabble moments, but then again, a child can do that. It takes enthusiasm and encouragement to write a fic, and I didn't really have ether last time. Oh well, in any case, here I am a year later, writing an Invader Zim fanfic of all things. Well, I'm gonna spare you guys and stop ranting now. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Jhonnen owns the show Invader Zim, while my friends and I own Mak, Nak, Kir, Lir, and... Whatever Nak and Kir want to name their SIR units...xD;

---

Going down one street and then up another. That seemed to be all that the your Irken did for the whole time period she had been on the planet called Earth; four hours to be exact. By now, it seemed like the sun was almost set, but that didn't bother Mak seeing how Lir's eyes were practically fog strobes for her.

"Mak, it's getting late, we should find somewhere that you can rest for now." Lir said in a motherly voice. Mak looked down at the bot in her arms and smiled.

"But Lir, I want to sleep in a bed, it's been so long since I have done that. And I personally don't want to wake up in some laboratory in the middle of this country's military areas. So, we're not going to do anything until we have a home." She said contently, hugging Lir halfway through her thought.

"Oh, Mak, you're hopeless." The SIR unit said with a sigh and a shake of her head in defeat. "But you better quicken your pace, people are starting to wonder and star at you with your crazy orange hoddie." She said as she thought 'if the girl never listened to me in the past, why would she listen now?'

A chuckle from the orange clad girl, "Alright, Mom." And at that she broke out into hysterics and picked her speed up to a full-fledged run, drawing even more attention to the two.

After another hour, and the sun completely setting, Mak saw an empty lot that looked like it hadn't been used in over four decades. Walking up to it and she walked from side to side with a very thoughtful look on her face, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to live there. After another moment, she decided to and started to jump up and down in joy.

"Yay! Finally, my search has paid off!" She practically shouted to the night air, accidentally throwing Lir up into the air in her mirth. When she noticed that she had thrown Lir in the air, she looked up, just in time to see the SIR unit come crashing down on her head with a clank.

After landing with a thud on the ground, she decided to just stay there, staring off into the starlit sky. Searching for something yet not knowing just what or why. A half hour passed before she decided to move again, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Hey, Lir? What do you think of the view of the sky from here on Earth?" She asked the SIR unit as she pressed some buttons on the backpack and then throwing the bag into the center of the lot.

"It's ok, I guess. It's a lot different than looking at stars when you're up there in person." Lir said thoughtfully while she stared into the sky with her glowing orange eyes as a house built itself up from where Mak had thrown her bag.

After two minutes, the house was completed. It was a simple two stories, and a nice tan-ish color was the house itself. As Mak and Lir walked in, they were shown the first room, the living room. The walls were a nice light blue color, and the couch was a dark mahogany artificial leather couch that took up nearly the whole left wall. In front of it were a small glass table and a TV across from them in the center of the right wall. Simple, yet nice.

They walked through the living room right into the kitchen, which was a pastel pink color. A stove, microwave and fridge take up the left side of the room and on the right was a large wooden table that had seating for 10 people, easy. Right before the table was a door, and Mak opened it to reveal a staircase to the basement, where she would have her miniature lab.

Once in the basement, she walked up to her main computer and started to type into it. After a while, she got into the program that would give her a costume so that she could blend in with the rest of the humans. After choosing the look of a female human, a glass tube came over her body and filled with smoke, and when it lifted there was no longer the green skinned magenta eyed Irken, but the green eyed peach skinned and now brown haired human girl. A look over at herself and she smiled pleased.

"Hey, Lir! Come on down here! We have to choose an outfit for you!" She called up to the SIR unit who came crashing down the steps a moment later with the grace of a two year old. After stopping, Lir stood up and looked at its options of cat, dog, raccoon, and fox. After much thought, it chose fox, weird as it was for foxes to live in a house.

A tube much like the one that had gone over Mak floated over Lir and it also filled up with smoke. The tube went back up and as the smoke emptied there stood on the back two legs was a red fox with white tipped ears and tail and stomach.

"Nya! Lir, you look so adorable!" Mak screeched as she tackled the small creature, hugging it with all of her might.

"Ah, God!…Mak, you're crushing…me!" the small SIR unit cracked out while trying to push itself out of The orange-clad human-looking Irken. Once out of the girls reach, she got a full view of her master. "You look retarded." She said flatly, earning a frustrated kick in the head from Mak, sending her flying across the room and into the wall.

Mak, after throwing her fit, went back to her computer. After a few typing and some web surfing, she found a school that was in the area. Only two blocks away, as luck would have it. She snickered and said to herself "Fabulous, now all I have to do is enroll Nak, Kir and myself, and call them and then by next Monday we'll be fitting in like nothing. Perfect."

"You shouldn't mumble, people won't hear you or understand what you're saying if you mumble." The Orange-eyed SIR unit told her as she walked up to Mak, brushing herself off.

"Oh shush, Lir. I'm just saying to myself how the plans are all going. It's going to be wonderful, Lir. It really will." She said with a giant grin to the SIR unit.

"Mak, please don't be disappointed when things don't turn out your way, it's not always going to go as planned." The unit told her with sadness in her bulb like eyes.

"I don't care!" She said as she turned off the main computer and walked up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom on the second floor. "It will work out this time, I swear it will." She told herself, as she got ready for bed, putting on a loose orange tank top and a pair of orange night pants.

((End of chapter two, interMISSION))

Picture of Invader Nak: www .deviantart. com/ view/ 20759594

K, some notes first.

---No, Mak does not abuse Lir. As shown in the first chapter, Lir oftenshows signs ofself-destructivebehavior,which givesherself dents and rust. Mak is like a child at heart, she doesn't have a vehemence bone in her body.

---Why does Mak call Lir "Lir"? Answer: Mak remembered that it had "ir" in it but couldn't remember the first letter, so I just called it "Lir" instead because L comes before M in the alphabet.

Why is Lir orange? Answer: Because Mak doesn't like the customary red. It's too violent. So she changed the bulbs one night when Lir was shut off. She did this to the programming as well, as in reprogramming it.

Ask questions, they will be answered in the next chapter.

Please review!


	3. birthofLIR

invaderMAK

chapter three, birthofLIR

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again, the third day in a row. I'm surprising my self as I go on. I didn't even notice the plot twists that I gave the story until my friend Kila talked about it with me. And I also noticed the major things that I gave away in the last chapter in the note section. Darn it. xC Well, I'm gonna stop ranting now, on with the fic! (please R&R!)

Disclaimer: Jhonnen owns all of the Invader Zim items and show; but I own Mak and Lir, Kila owns Kir and Air, and C owns Nak and…Whatever she calls her SIR.

---

When Mak woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Lir hitting her with a thing of French bread over the head. Oh, and the obscenities coming from her bot as it slipped from where it was standing and falling onto the floor with a loud clanking noise.

"OOOOOh! You said the Eff word!" Mak called out while pointing accusingly at the SIR unit. A broad grin and laughing followed at the unit's obvious half-assed glare towards her, but Mak had long since grown immune to the bot's actions.

"And you shouldn't sleep till 17 hundred hours (1)." Lir said as she broke the loaf over Mak's head and walked away, fuming.

"Oh, come on, Lir, it's not like I have to go to school just yet. Heck, Lir, Nak and Kir haven't even been called yet." She said trying to defend herself as she followed after Lir down to the basement.

"So you're saying that when they are here that you'll be waking up early, right?" Lir said in a "you know I'm right" kind of voice, and all Mak did was sheepishly grin and scratch the back of her head. Lir sighed and walked ahead of Mak down the stairs, but tripped half the way sending her flying. Or at least it should have. She looked behind her to see Mak holding her momentum back by the foot. She grinned and got herself down. "Thanks" she said and received a nod from Mak.

"Now, let's get to calling my people, they're prolly wondering what's taking so long." Mak said as she walked ahead of the clumsy bot so that way if she fell she wouldn't go very far.

After surviving the step scene, the two walked over to the main computer and Mak pressed a button under the desk and the whole room seemed to come alive. Within 30 seconds, computer screens and charts lighted up the whole room.

On the main computer there was a to-do list, which consisted of calling Nak, calling Kir, preparing for Nak's arrival, and making a bombshell for Kir's arrival. Mak cracked up at the reading of the last note.

It really was that scary; Kir's driving that is. Last time they let Kir drive the combined ship for the three of them; Mak never let her drive with other passengers ever again. Ant that had been nearly five years ago, and she still didn't trust Kir's driving skills for the world.

With a sigh, Lir noticed what Mak had been laughing about. She made sure to tell Kir to "park" at least in a cornfield, that way the humans could blame it on their own teenagers using broken manual lawn mowers and experimenting with nitroglycerin sticks (2). It was interesting, the things one could learn on a computer about a planet in the span of five hours.

"Are you going to call them now or next week, Mak?" Lir asked impatiently and Mak snickered at the bot's eagerness to see it's fellow SIR units. It was amusing how such little adjustments could change the whole functioning of one bot.

--f-b--

A seven-year-old Irken girl sits at a laboratory table with a small robot in front of her. Well, the bot was actually the same size as her, but it seemed smaller as she leaned over it while standing on top of a barstool, taking a quick look over at the bot that she was going to edit. Sure, it was in a perfectly fine working condition; that is if you want to use it to help you destroy the whole world. But she didn't.

She wanted a friend, not a pile of metal that could kill you if you messed one thing up. And she was determined to make it her friend, even if it would take a long time.

First, she screwed out the blood red light bulbs that were it's eyes, antenna, and hands, replacing them with bright orange ones. After all, who wanted to feel afraid of their own friend?

Then she opened the main hard drive in it's head, to take a look around. A large chip was in the center of it and she pressed a button that popped it out. She then pulled out a laptop and sat on the stool Indian style. She opened the data chip drive and inserted the chip from her robot. When the reprogramming program came up, she looked at the list of ons and offs that were available.

She turned off the modes that involved revolting, destruction, and world domination. She ether turned on or added modes that involved emotions, mother-hen-mode, and loyalty.

With those in, she grinned at her work and popped the chip back out of the laptop then shutting it down. She went over to her bot and inserted the chip and turned her on. The orange bulbs glowed and the bot sat up. "Hello, I'm Mak." She told the bot with a broad grin and put a hand out for the bot to shake.

After staring at the hand, the SIR unit decided it was safe and shook it. "I'm model 30475." It said slowly, as if trying to trust the Irken.

"Well, that's not a good name. How about I call you…hum, Lir! Yeah, your name is Lir now." Mak told Lir while giggling.

"Why Lir?" The bot said with a confused look.

"'Cause I remember that your actual name had something to do with "ir" but I can't remember the first letter. And also because L comes before M, even though you came after me."

"Then why not call me Nir because N comes after M?" The bot said even more confused than before.

"'Cause Lir is an awesome name!" She said while jumping up and down in excitement, "And because you're my first friend!"

"Even though that makes no sense what-so-ever, ok, I'll go with that, friend." The SIR unit told the Irken, grinning. At this, Mak's eyes seemed to sparkle and she squealed then hugged the unit with all her might.

Little did Lir know, Mak would never ever leave her alone after that point.

--f-b--

Mak opened the dial system and searched for Nak's name, and when she found it, she pressed call. As the dial tone rang, she knew that there would be plenty of good times ahead of them.

((End of chapter three, birthofLIR))

Picture of Invader Kir: www .deviantart. com/ view/

(1) - 17 hundred hours 5 pm

(2) – nitroglycerin sticks dynamite

Please review!


End file.
